


Sex and Candy

by cockumentary



Category: Halloween - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 90s?, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Anal Sex, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Candy, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Corny, Crushes, Dirty Jokes, Doing It, Don't Try This At Home, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Erejean Rivalry, Eren Hates Jean, Eventual Smut, First Time, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Haunted Houses, JeanMarco Week, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Resolved Sexual Tension, Screwing, Seasonal, Sexuality, Silly, Undercover As Gay, attack on titan - Freeform, buttfucking, if you know what i mean, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockumentary/pseuds/cockumentary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween has made the town of Trost especially wild this year, and Jean and Marco specifically have it bad. Maybe it's a seasonal thing, or maybe it's because they've been indulging in way too much candy. Jean's stupid group of friends dare shy-boy Marco who's typically a goody-two-shoes to sneak up on Kirschtein and give him a spook. Marco, willing to prove his determination, finds it hard to say no. </p><p>Turns out that his spook has a lasting effect, and Jean wants to get tangled up in that ghost sheet he's wearing over his head. Except this time, he wants to tousle in bed sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Candy

Jean nearly shivered when a figure crept up on him in the pitch black of the 'fun house' his idiot pack of friends had conned him into visiting. Yeah, it was safe to say that his clique was akin to a pack of wily animals. At least that's what every responsible adult with half a brain was capable of seeing, and Mr. Ackerman never hesitated to call them out on their rambunctious behavior in the hallways. Things were especially out of hand during this time of year, and who could protest? No one, because that's right kids, a great wave of spookiness had swept over the town of Trost and turned it upside down.  
  
It was that time when you felt a presence behind you while you were getting off the bus, and it was that weird vibe you got when you closed your eyes in the shower. It was precisely why you never wanted to end up stuck with your car broken down on the side of the road, and the thing that stopped you from heading into a cemetery alone at night (because that's just the kind of stupid thing Jean and his friends did). It was All Hollow's Eve.  
  
Needless to say, a pang of fear took the blond by surprise when he came to the realization that whoever-this-was happened to be breathing down his fucking neck. He wasn’t a very touchy-feely kind of guy, unless you happened to go by the name of Marco Bodt. His fear was quickly replaced by one of his oh-so-common fits of rage, because he immediately suspected that it was none other than Jaeger, his lifelong friend. By ‘friend’, Jean really meant arch nemesis.  
  
"Man, I'm going to give you five _quick_ ass seconds to get your fucking hands off of me. If not, I'm going to push you smack dab into that mirror over there," His voice cracked a little bit at first, but he finally snapped. "Understand me?"  
  
"Wooo.. Woo woo..." The figure wailed in response, but Jean still couldn’t tell who that voice belonged to. There went his patience, right out the window.  
  
He attempted to struggle free from the grasp that just seemed to magically tighten by the second, but to no avail.  
  
"Eren, I swear to god. Cut the shit, _queerbait_." Jean growled as he started to trample the ghost's 'shoes' with his own.  
  
"Watch the feet! Ghosts can feel, too. I didn't know we were playing footsies," The mystery voice finally decided to speak up, and the strong hold this person had on the blond loosened.  
  
"Can you even take a joke, goofball? It's me, Marco. Just attempting to be a knockoff Casper." That sweetly familiar voice filled Jean's ears, and he couldn’t even believe it. When his mind registered the fact that Marco had just been right behind him, practically grinding on his ass, his heart nearly stopped. Don't even get him started on the giggle 'Casper' let out.

“Marco..? You’re here? Ah, shit. Why didn’t I see you earlier?”  
  
Jean remained silent for a moment, because he honestly didn’t know what else to say or even how to muster up a response. Whoops, looks like he forgot to talk just like he'd done a million times before in front of this same guy.  
  
"I take it you're not going to push me into that mirror... I hope?" Marco asked, and Jean could hear the sheepishness in his voice. _He meant well. He fucking meant well. This is really happening right now. I'm stuck in a fun house, in the dark, with Marco Bodt. Oh, the possibilities..._ No. Get your mind out of the gutter, Kirschtein.  
  
"N-No... Of course not." Jean gathered the courage to get those four words out, and he was more than relieved to hear Marco's grateful sighs of 'oh thank god's and 'I thought you were gonna kill me's. Luckily, things weren’t as awkward as they used to be between the two, at least not as awkward as they were when they first met years ago as pizza-faced freshmen. Every so often, Jean faced social obstacle courses in which his heart did backflips whilst trying to be cool or ‘normal’ in front of Marco, though. And there was always the constant struggle to not send the wrong message – he had to maintain his ‘no homo’ status as frequently as possible. What went on in his mind was a different story. He just had to pray that no one he knew was a psychic so they couldn't see the truth.  
  
"So uhh.. We can get out of here if it's to spooky for ya. It's okay if you're a bit frightened," The freckled boy reassured, resting a hand on Jean's shoulder. Thankfully for Jean, they were alone in the dark (or so they thought), because he started to get flustered right about then. "Probably not the smartest idea on my part to sneak up on you like that, huh?"  
  
"M-Marco... Calm down, I wasn't scared or anything. I just thought you were some weird perverted asshole like Jaeger or something," Jean tried to cover up the fact that he was legitimately spooked for a second. "But you're clearly not an asshole."

"I HEARD THAT, SHIT STAIN!" An obnoxious voice came from one of the corners of the room and interrupted their little moment, followed by a chorus of giggles. _Eren._

The whole grinding thing _was_ a bit perverted, but Jean wasn’t going to go the distance to call Marco out on it. Truth be told, he kind of liked it. He took pleasure in imagining doing things like that, especially with Marco. He really liked the thought of his freckled counterpart in general. They were like two peas in a pod, but Jean’s feelings weren’t just a measly case of admiration. He realized that a long time ago, specifically on a night spent alone with just his vivid imagination and Rosy Palm.  
  
"He was listening to us the whole time? What a fucking creeper!" Jean’s bewilderment showed, and by this point he was ready to seek Eren out and rearrange his entire face. Especially those stupid green bug eyes that he secretly possessed a deadly envy of.  
  
"Well, you see... Hate to break it to you, but Eren's not completely uninvolved with this. All of them kind of put me up to getting you scared, and if I did, Eren promised me half of his trick-or-treatings," Marco laughed uneasily, and the latter boy could practically visualize him doing that thing he did when he got nervous... Scratching the back of his neck.

“That’s why you didn’t see me earlier. I snuck in... specifically to sneak up on you.”  
  
"I know, I know. It was a shitty move on my part." His voice took on an apologetic tone, and Jean was just about ready to pummel Jaeger into a closet and shove every last bit of Halloween candy down his throat, wrappers and all. But no matter how hard he tried, he still couldn’t bring himself to get mad at Marco. Doing that was like trying to hate a puppy or a kitten - simply impossible.  
  
"I succumbed to the peer pressure. Connie and Sasha were there urging me on like the doofuses they are. But just know that if I actually did get my hands on Eren's bag of findings, I'd share my half with you and pick out all the Reese's especially. I know you like those."  
  
By this point, Jean's knees were ready to give out. Being alone with Marco was already a lot to handle, but there was even more to it. He was ready to melt like the Wicked Witch of the West and cause some kind of theatrical freak show, because now he was aware that Marco Bodt knew him like a book. Jean was aware that he _cared_ enough to pay him mind _,_ and it meant the world _._ Who else would observe Jean enough to know that peanut butter cups were his favorite? No one else but his mother, and now Marco. If only the blond knew what _else_ Marco paid close attention to. ~~And no, this certainly isn’t hinting to the way Jean’s tight pants hugged his ass in the sweet way they did.~~  
  
"Go find Jaeger, get the candy, and let's go back to your place." He smirked, and it wasn’t a suggestion. It was more of a command. If only Marco could see the stupid look his friend had plastered to his face right now. "There's guaranteed to be less weirdos."  
  
"Jean, what’d you really expect when you decided to venture out Halloween night? It's a full moon anyway,"  
  
"And yeah, the place is gonna be full of weirdos if you count you and I."

**_X_ **

The boys shuffled out of the darkness and into the dim light, where Jean was just about clinging to the arm of his ghoul. The best part about it was that he didn’t even realize his act, and Marco didn’t mind it one bit. Jean somehow felt safer that way, despite the fact that he had denied being alarmed about the whole situation just moments before.  
  
They ventured out of the house unscathed, with the little exception of Jean nearly tripping on the stairs that could have been considered more of an escalator-type contraption. Lucky for him, Marco was there to prevent his demise by grabbing his hood. It was quite the maneuver, with Marco having to wiggle out of his makeshift ghost costume for a split second to save his friend. If you weren't careful, you'd break your neck. Maybe that was the whole point of calling it a 'fun house'.  
  
What Jean had decided to dress up as, no one really knew. It looked to be a cross between a punk skeleton and some imp from hell. He wore these realistic-looking little horns that creeped people out if they happened to peer up at his head. One of the bizarre art vendors at the mall decided to give him a bargain, and he couldn't say no, because who was he kidding? Jean Kirschtein was into weird shit, whether he could accept it or not. He secretly wanted to dress up as Frank n Furter from Rocky Horror, but no one could ever know that.  
  
As for his actual outfit, he had lazily thrown on his skeleton hoodie and fingerless gloves before heading out the door. With one last look in the mirror, he deemed the costume complete. Marco on the other hand had cut two holes in an old sheet and thrown it over his head, and voila, the perfect ghost was born. Spooking his friends before they knew his identity was a barrel of monkeys.

So there they were, sitting in the dim parking lot as the Ghostbusters theme blared from Eren’s trashy car. Costumed little monsters roamed around them, clutching their pumpkin-shaped candy carriers as they trotted along. The place was a sea of witches, vampires, demons, and God knows what else.

Eren’s old coupe was probably a Jaeger family jewel, because it looked like it was from the 70s. The paint was a light-blue color that looked akin to something you’d see at a baby shower, and some of it was even chipped. Leather seats inside the thing were torn and scratched up, and it was evident that it’d had its share of abuse.

“Hey prick, where’s the candy at?” Jean demanded, plopping his ass on the trunk and beginning to bounce on it in a way that totally wasn’t suggestive, simultaneously grabbing Marco’s attention and making the whole vehicle move.

“ _Jean…!_ Be nice. He was only getting us into the Halloween spirit...” Marco interrupted.

“I’ll show him a ‘Halloween spirit’ alright. I’ll scare the living shit out of him by dressing up as his mo-“

“Enough. Don’t go there,” He continued to try his best at mediating, but it wasn’t working.

“Marco, don’t worry about it. I bet he’s on his period,” Eren snickered. “You did your job, and for that, you’ll get half of my candy that I may or may not have stolen from a few pipsqueaks because I’m supposedly too old to trick or treat.” He grabbed the pillowcase that Marco was using to store what little treats he had in, and poured a generous amount in.

“Just make sure Jeanbo over there doesn’t get his dirty paws on these babies. I worked hard for them.” Eren grinned, nudging the other boy on his shoulder and receiving a death glare from Jean. If looks could kill, Eren probably would have been a pile of ashes on the asphalt right now. Marco reassured Jean with a wink that meant that they’d definitely be indulging in the Reese’s later, regardless of what anyone said.

“Eren, you’re a weirdo. If you really wanted to scare the shit out of me, then why wouldn’t you do it yourself? Your whole face is scary enough to make anyone soil their shorts.” The blond smirked, chucking his frenemy a discreet middle finger as he pretended to wipe something off his nose.

“Fuck you too, Kirschtein. I wanted to dress up as you for Halloween, but I didn’t want to cut my dick off.” Eren spat.

“Guys, that’s enough! It’s Halloween. Why can’t we have a good time for once?” Marco interrupted again, removing the sheet for some air, but everyone could tell he was trying to hold back the goofiest grin in the world by the way he was biting his lip.

“Hey Marco, I have a riddle for you. Why couldn’t Jean knock Mikasa up?” Eren asked, staring him dead in the eye with a smug look plastered to his face.

“…Uh, why?”

“Because he had a hollow weenie!”

“Oh my God. That’s such an old joke. Come up with some new ones, Eren.” He giggled, and a slight blush was apparent on his face. It was bound to happen when the subject of sex involving Jean was mentioned in any conversation, even if it was a measly pun.

“I guess we’ll know if my weenie really is hollow by the end of tonight, Jaeger. It'll get around. See ya,”

“Come on, Marco.” Jean grabbed the ghost’s hand and led him toward the van that they’d taken to the Halloween celebration.

“W-Whoa, you sure?”

“Mhm. Let’s get away from these goons, yeah?”

“Looks like someone’s getting ass tonight! I _knew_ it!” Eren shouted, and the others hooted and hollered as Marco was practically dragged toward his vehicle. “Bustin’ makes Marco feel good!”

Thankfully, it was getting darker and darker by the minute, so Jean would have a hard time being able to tell that his friend was beet red. Not that it mattered anyway. Whether they both knew it or not, the feeling was mutual. It was a mixture of anticipation, excitement, and last but not least, _want._ Something was going down tonight. It didn’t take rocket science to peer into Jean’s eyes and see that some kind of storm was brewing by the determined look that was cast in Marco’s direction. What a shame; he was far too naïve to realize what Jean really did want.

“Your place, now. So shut up and drive, Casper.” The younger boy commanded, before taking a seat in the passenger’s side. This was before Marco could even get himself into the van, and he wore a pretty dumbfounded look once he was finally set to go with his key in the ignition. He was left wondering if he did something wrong to burst his friend’s bubble. Maybe ghastly grinding in a fun house _was_ taking things too far.

“Jean, are you okay? Are you upset or something?” He asked, trying to peer at the other boy through his peripheral vision as he simultaneously attempted to focus on the road which was rather dark. Didn’t want to hit any trick-or-treating pedestrians.

“I’m a little ticked off at Eren, but when ain’t I? Anyway, that’s not the point. I’m not upset.” Jean replied, leaning his head up against the window and beginning to fidget with a hole on the knee of his denims.

“So then why were you so eager to leave? Did you want to go home and watch movies? I’m not a mind reader, y’know.” Marco said, sighing softly after he finished his last sentence. God, it was like he was a parent trying to milk information from an insubordinate kid who didn’t want to cooperate.

“I do want to go to your house. When we get there, you’ll find out what I wanna do.”

“Oh my word, Jean. Please tell me you don’t have people already there, waiting to pull some horrible prank on me.”

“That _is_ something you’d catch me doing, but not tonight.”

With every word Jean said, he seemed to effortlessly lead Marco on. There was so much suspense. But Jean was a man who remained true to his word, so there was no way he was going to give his secret away just yet.

“Fine, be that way. See how you like it when your birthday comes up.” Marco used a rather sassy tone, and smirked over at the passenger’s seat.

“Oooh, gonna throw me a surprise party? How exciting, considering you just gave yourself away.” Jean spat back with just as much sass. “And by the way, my birthday’s all the way in April and it’s still October.”

“Oh, shut it. We’re here, horseboy.” Marco pulled the key out of the ignition and unbuckled his seatbelt. “You definitely should have been a horse, so I could have been your cowboy and rode you. I bet you would have loved the attention everyone might have paid to us.”

There was a brief silence, and it happened to be rather awkward. More so for Marco, though.

“Are you kidding me right now? Is that your attempt at a dirty joke, Bodt?” Jean facepalmed as he began snickering into the sleeve of his hoodie. _Whoops, here comes a blush._

“Holy shit, no! I didn’t mean it that way... I-I mean, no homo. Right?”

“Whatever you say, man. Seemed pretty homo to me.” Jean chuckled, scratching at the back of his neck. He could have said more, but decided against it. Actions spoke louder than words, right?

Once they were inside, the dim light of Marco’s light-up pumpkin illuminated the room. It was so cozy in there, and there was a bowl of candy which was filled to the brim on the counter. Below it, his parents (who went to a gross old-people Halloween party at one of the local clubs) had left a note stating that it was to be given to the neighborhood kids. That rule was out the window, because Marco had left the house flat. No one got any candy. Looks like the boys would have to eat it all to make it look like he was obedient.

“Hey, Marco…” Jean paced around the living room, finally turning to face his friend who was leaning up against the wall.

“Hm?”

“What if I said I wanted to be more than just ‘no homo’?” he asked.

“Uh.. What do you mean?” Marco looked down at his feet, sporadically tapping one on the hardwood floor.

“Y’know what I mean,” Jean swayed toward him, before he finally took those freckled hands in his own.

“Well, I wouldn’t say no…” The older boy said, grinning as he looked off to the side, probably too shy to make eye contact.

“Really? Then let’s do it.”

“Do what? Like… you mean _it_? Very funny, Jean.”

“What a dirty mind our innocent freckled friend has over here. Yes, _it_ , dunce cap.” Jean grabbed him, even daring to give him a little shake to ensure that they were eye to eye.

“And you pinky swear that this isn’t a payback prank for what I did to you at the fun house?” Marco questioned, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow suspiciously. “To be honest, I wouldn’t blame you for wanting to mess with my mind.”

“Why would I lie? I’ve been wanting to sex you up for like, I don’t know, three years?” Jean defended himself, playfully tugging on the belt of his crush’s pants.

“Three years? Damn, that’s endurance. Why didn’t you say something?”

“Uhh… ridicule?” There was the ridicule aspect of things, and there was also the fact that he genuinely loved Marco with everything he had. It sounded corny as _hell_ , but he didn’t want to ruin their bond by making it all romantic for everyone to see.

“Oh, shut up, Jean. You realize that no one has to know about us, right?” The boy had a point.

Little did they know, everyone _did_ know. Eren saw it, Connie saw it, and Bert and Reiner _especially_ were almost hyperaware. Marco fit Jean like a glove. They were always lab partners, and one trailed after the other practically everywhere. The two also had an occasional slip-up, like falling on top of each other smack dab in the middle of the gymnasium. Sometimes there were coincidences, but thanks to Jean, they were becoming less and less ‘accidental’. Marco didn’t even realize. Either way anyone saw it, Jean and Marco were inevitable.

“If everyone knows, then where’s the fun in that? Trust me on this one. Say they all did find out, your real friends would stick by your side even if you were gayer than a horse shitting over a rainbow.” Marco reassured him, and received a chuckle in response.

"Enough with the horse jokes, you big freckled fucker. I already hear it enough from Eren and the gang." Jean playfully smacked him. Sucked to be him, because the horse jokes probably would never cease, unfortunately.

“Look at _me_. I’m pretty much a dead giveaway with my stupid high-pitched voice, and I get along just fine with the rest of them.” The brunette reassured him about his crisis that was in fact very homo.

“Your voice isn’t stupid, Marco,” Jean looked into his eyes. “In fact, I fucking love it.”

“…Honestly?” The freckled boy asked, staring into those amber eyes. He was too caught up in the moment to realize that a pair of warm hands had wrapped snugly around the nape of his neck while he wasn’t paying attention.

“Mhm..” Jean sighed, leaning into him and using his tiptoes to grant the extra inch he needed in height to accomplish his task. Then, it happened.

After taking in the constellation of freckles that were his best friend’s cheeks, he planted a soft kiss on those warm lips. Marco’s hands snaked around Jean’s waist as he leaned downward to kiss him even better than he had the first time.

The blond nudged Marco forward, so his back was pressed to the wall. His lips were traced with a tongue that was eager – so eager to do the things he’d wanted for so damn long, and finally return the favor.

In order to demonstrate what he actually wanted to do, he grabbed Jean’s pert ass through his pants, pinching slightly as his lips were nibbled. Jean giggled in response, twirling their tongues together and making them do some kind of tango that only they knew the steps to.

Jean then turned toward the counter to grab a twizzler, hastily ripping the plastic off of it and receiving a curious look. After that, the red candy was placed between their mouths, and they began playing some kind of tug of war game with a measly sweet that acted as a rope. Oh, you bet your ass they'd be getting ridiculed by their friends if they were caught doing something as silly as this.

“No fair! You keep tugging on it. And you’re doing that thing to my neck, pulling me down so you get more.” Marco protested with a slur in his voice, trying to cover up the loud laughs he was letting out. "Short ass."

Jean just smirked and continued to nibble his way up the candy, until he decided to break his piece off and let the other boy have the rest. Had to play fair, because he didn't want to cheat Marco out of his own candy.

After the silliness was over with, they remained in each other’s arms like goobers. The one to make the second move, which was the move that would change _everything_ , was Marco. He grabbed Jean by the sleeve of his hoodie and pulled him forward so that they were nearly grinding into each other. He was impatient, and anyone in their right mind would be if they were capable of seeing the way Jean moved, the way he bit his lip, and the faces he was making.

Freckled hands hastily worked to unzip the skeleton hoodie and get Jean out of his shirt. Then, lips pecked at his porcelain collarbone as he began letting out little mewls. It all felt so good, having the warmth of the one he wanted on one of the most sensitive parts of his body. Marco eagerly bucked into him, and the friction between their erections was almost too much to handle. After all, it wasn't like they'd been doing this for years. It was the first time, aside from various other occurrences in the detailed fantasies that took place in their wild imaginations.

They bolted to the nearest bedroom, which luckily happened to be Marco’s. Mason, his younger bonehead brother, fortunately wasn't home. He was at the school's Halloween dance with a one-week girlfriend, and a pack of friends that was even stupider than Marco's. Worn band posters hung sideways on the walls of the eldest Bodt's room, and an old history book rested on his desk. To boot, the floor was rather cluttered, but the room’s condition didn’t really matter to them anyway. The bed, of course, was unmade as this was so typical with him. One million lectures on how to make his bed would never change his laziness. When did clutter ever matter to teenaged boys, anyway?

Jean's mind was fast at work, contemplating, as it was evident that he happened to be as rowdy as he'd ever been. He grabbed Marco's shoulders and pinned him to the wall, practically drinking his kisses in like they were water and he was a deprived nomad in the desert. He palmed at the latter male's hard cock through his pants, extremely eager to start a pile of garments on the floor beside the bed. He needed Marco, and Marco needed him just as bad... if not more.

"J-Jean... Don't tease." Marco hissed, biting his lip. "If you're gonna do it, hurry the hell up. Damn..."

"You know what they say. Good things come to those who wait." Jean sneered almost evilly, chuckling along as he shoved Marco down onto the bed. The freckled boy looked so appealing this way, hands pressed into the bed by Jean's own, making little indentations in the mattress. A hot blush adorned his cheeks, and his coffee-brown eyes were half-lidded in a way that was just _begging_ Jean to give him the satisfaction he wanted oh so badly.

"Look at how impatient you are. If only you could see yourself right now..." The blond muttered between rough love bites that began to stain Marco's neck red and purple. "You're so fucking attractive, Marco. What a spoiled bastard I am. All this time spent wasted... what the fuck were we waiting for? We missed out on each other."

The older boy's breath hitched as Jean started to ride him, and the friction between their pants caused Marco's hands to wantonly wrap around that slim waist that was almost girly. Just one of the many reasons why Marco loved it so. They exchanged muffled moans through kisses that seemed to be getting rougher and rougher by the second.

"You think you've had enough? Let me know. Tell me what you want." Jean purred into his ear, and hesitated.

"Please, just put your m-mouth on me, Jean.."

"But where?" A snicker filled the needy boy's ear. Jean must have really gotten pleasure out of being a tease. Who could blame him? Seeing his friend in this state was priceless.

Marco grabbed his hand and placed it on his throbbing erection. If Jean wanted clarity, then that was what he'd get.

"Tsk tsk, dirty boy. I suppose I've made you wait long enough, though."

After that, Jean's mouth moved downward until he'd reached just above the waistline of Marco's binding pants, an area that was _highly_ populated by freckles. He enticingly licked along the sensitive area, working on the zipper until those dastardly pants were finally off and Marco was left in his ghost boxers. Jean stopped for a moment to admire the undergarments, and then started to crack up.

"You are the biggest corn I know. Did you rig this whole thing or something? Or did you just want your undies to match your costume?" He asked, smirking up at Marco.

"N-No, I didn't ffucking rig this. It was just a seasonal thing, I guess.. Entirely not my fault that you turned me on. Just shut up and-"

Marco quickly fell silent as the slit of his cock was teased by an eager tongue, and then let out an uncontrollable moan as Jean began to actually suck on the sensitive tip. He then traced his tongue down the shaft, humming as he went along. This caused Marco to let out little curses under his breath. One hand was busy being curled in Jean's dirty blonde locks, and the other clung tightly to the soft blanket on his unkempt bed.

"You like that?" Amber eyes looked up at him, an almost seductively sinister glint evident in them.

"Would I be moaning like I am if I wasn't enjoying myself?" Marco retorted. "I do like what you're doing, just don't fucking stop..." He panted, urging Jean on. Being obedient for once, the blond decided to comply.

A hand reached downward to stroke the very base of Marco's member, which was a part that Jean sadly couldn't satisfy unless he wanted to deep throat. He wanted to take it easy on their first time and not make a fool of himself, but even if he did, they'd probably laugh it off anyway. Marco excitedly (but probably involuntarily) bucked his hips upward in efforts for Jean to give him even more pleasure. Could you blame him? Jean, on the other hand, wouldn't have it. He steadied those stirring hips with his free hand, and began sucking on the head to discipline Marco, pumping the shaft once again.

Jean tasted the pre-cum on his tongue, stopping to lick at the trail that was streaming down Marco's cock and bring his tongue teasingly all the way back up to the tip. 

"Want me to finish you off, or do you want to go even further?" He asked, impatiently grinding his own erection into the mattress. He was absolutely, positively sure that there was a damp spot on his jeans by now. It was something he couldn't help.

"What do you mean, 'go even further'? You sure?" Marco questioned, sitting up to look Jean in the eye as his elbow rested comfortably on the pillow.

"Well.." Jean murmured rather quietly. "We don't have to do anything else if you don't want-"

"No! I _do_ want to." Marco cut him off.

"Let's put it this way: I'm better at doing things then explaining them. Can I show you what I mean instead, Marco?"

"S-Sure, I guess.."

With Marco's confirmation, Jean proceeded to remove his own pants and toss them into the pile near the foot of the bed. Eager brown eyes seemed to watch his every movement. His boxers were as tight as they could be, and he gladly discarded them.

"..Wow, Jean..." 

He walked over to the bed and slowly sat down on Marco's lap. Another kiss was shared between the two, but this time, it was different. It was longer and more sweet. Loving, almost.

Then, he did something that seemed rather odd to the freckled boy. Jean grabbed one of his hands and started to suck on the tips of his fingers. It was an oddly pleasurable sensation, and it made Marco feel warm inside.

"Touch me down here, Marco..." Jean guided Marco's moistened fingers down to his entrance, and started to massage it with them. He continued to lead the way until the latter male had gotten the hang of it, and was teasing the hole until he finally progressed to finger-fucking it.

Jean rode those fingers, hands securely attached to Marco's broad shoulders. Little moans escaped his mouth, and he reached down to hastily stroke both of their hardened cocks.

"Can I continue, Jean?" Marco whispered into his ear, to which the blond responded with a bunch of nearly inaudible curses and a 'fuck yes'.

He carefully eased himself into Jean, and placed the other boy's hands around the nape of his neck for security. Marco let his own hands snake around Jean's waist, and Jean panted and moaned into his ear as he was fucked from behind.

Jean began riding his lover, thumbing at the head of his own cock. He bit down on Marco's freckle-dusted shoulder to prevent screaming aloud, even though no one was supposedly home. He was, after all, pretty shy about being vocal. Marco's hands trailed down to grab at his firm ass cheeks, planting loving kisses on his neck as he went along.

"Please, harder.." Jean resorted to begging.

There was a fumble or two until Marco finally flipped him over so that he was on his hands and knees. From there, he entered Jean rougher this time, thrusting with all his might. His cock found a different spot in Jean's tight ass, and when he hit it repeatedly, it made Jean scream regardless of whether he was embarrassed or not.

"Right there," The blond keened, little beads of sweat trailing down his forehead as he reached to cling to the headboard for support. "So fucking good..."

"Is that so?" Marco smirked and huffed as he delivered a spank to Jean's ass.

"I'm close, Marco..."

Jean's neck was nipped at as he neared his release. He backed into his lover's member, and with a few more powerful thrusts from Marco, he was coming all over his hands and stomach.

They both rode their orgasms out until Marco finally released deep into Jean. Left seeing stars, both panting hot messes, they collapsed into each others' arms. Jean was right - all this time, they'd missed out. Not only on the sex, but each other.

"I love you..." Jean buried his head into the freckled, tan chest that was his safety.

"And I've loved you, too. Never keep a secret like that from me again..." Marco mumbled.

"I'll try, Casper."

Marco kissed his forehead, and with that, they were dozing off to a much-needed sleep. At least their Halloween night wasn't _completely_ wasted.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this being a day late! Hopefully it wasn't a dollar short, though. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
